Episode 9 (Crown): The Unstoppable Captains
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven Episode 9 (Crown): The Unstoppable Captains "Ohooo... what's wrong, Sato?" The redhead taunted him, playing with his bangs. "Get up and face me, Sato!" "Captain!" Yu said, rushing over to him. "Nii-chan!" Everyone rushed over to him. Commentator: How will Isamu respond to this malicious act?! "You bastard!" Hideyoshi said, facing him. He glared at Akira. "Wanna go at it, boy?" Akira said, smiling devilishly. He didn't give a flying prick about this guy. He only wanted Isamu. He wanted to toy around with him. Isamu tried to get up, but couldn't. "You down already?" He was trying to provoke him, and he knew he was succeeding by just looking at his eyes. He loved those eyes. "Mmmm... I just want to tear you apart." He said, cackling. Then Isamu heard his mother. "Don't...!" She pleaded. She didn't want to see his son getting hurt. "Shut up, woman." Akira growled. Then he turned to his teammates who were on the bench. "You don't know how to shut her up, do you?" "Stop it..." Isamu protested. Then Akira turned back to him. "Face me then. You said you would, or are you a liar?" His smirk grew larger. Isamu hated that smirk. "Yeah, I'll face you alright!" And so he stood up. "Captain, are you really alright?" He shoved them away. "Nii-chan... you can't go on like this!" "Shut up, Jun!" Jun was surprised. "Out of my way, everyone! I'm going to face this bastard!" Akira grinned devilishly, then clapped his hands. "Omigoto desu! How wonderful!" Referee blows to resume the game. Commentator: Akira has issued a challenge!! What will happen now?! "This is so annoying!" Hideyoshi said, frustrated. "Don't let him get to you." Kai said. Hideyoshi was surprised to hear Kai saying that. "W-what?" Kai asked, embarrassed. Hideyoshi smiled at this. "Nothing." "Okay..." "Let's get him this time!" "Yeah!" Then Yu passed it to Hideyoshi, and he saw Akira coming at them. "Don't let him have the ball, Hide-kun!" Takayuki yelled. Geez, why does he always call me that?! "I know, I know!" He said, and when Akira came running up to him, Hideyoshi said, "I won't let you have it!" "Ohooo... is that so?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "K SLASHHH!!!" Hideyoshi yelled, making a K shape as he passed him. "I said I wouldn't!" "Nice, Hideyoshi-senpai!" Isamu complimented. "Thanks!" Hideyoshi said. "You think that's all you have to do to get past me? What a joke!" Akira said, catching up to him. "W-what?! How did you--!" Before he could finish his sentence, Akira had stolen the ball from him. "What are you doing Hide-kun?!" Takayuki said, going after Akira. "Let's see you try doing it then!" Hideyoshi whined. "Now, now. Don't fight in the middle of a match." Yu chided. Takayuki moved in to attempt to mark Akira. "Trying to mark me, huh?" Akira said, with the ever-present smirk on his face. "Good grief, you're just like Kai now." "What did you just say?!" Kai said, a little angry that he was comparing this bastard to him. "Well... you two are pretty similar, the way he's always smirking and the way you first taunted Sato." Akira grinned, and said, "Oh? Then you must know what Sato is really like." "Yeah." "So why are you with him?" "What... is that supposed to mean?" Kai asked, confused. "I'm saying..." He dropped his voice low to a whisper, "Why didn't you want to crush him?" Kai jerked back. "What the hell?" Akira smirked even more. Then when Kai nor Takayuki was paying attention, he slid past through them. "Hey! We're not done yet!" Kai said, running up to him. Akira made a playful face. "Here I come, Sato!" "See, even that quote is ridiculously the same as yours, Kai." Takayuki said, laughing. "Shut up!" "Come at me, Akira!" Isamu yelled, though he could barely stand up. "I'll get you this time!" But Oshiro was quick on his feet. He blocked Akira's way. "If you're going to shoot, you have to shoot me!" He said, defending Isamu. Isamu was shocked. "Oshiro..-kun...?" He looked back at Isamu. "Captain, I won't let anyone hurt you! I won't let anyone get in the way of things!" "Are you so sure about that, defender-kun?" Akira asked. "Tch, and I thought I was the only one who says that..." Takayuki said. "Hahaha!" Kai laughed. "He sounds just like the two of us!" "Whatever. Go back him up!" He told Kai. "Alright, alright!" "Captain... I'm going to help you out! This is my new move! NO PASS 3GOU!!!!" He yelled, and a red warning sign was seen, and then he trapped Akira inside the warning sign. Akira was slightly taken aback a bit. "Well, well, well... this is an interesting technique..." "I WON'T LET YOU PAST ME!!!" And with his strength he kicked the soccer ball out of Akira's grasp. "Oshiro-kun! Thank you!" He flashed him a smile. "Captain, I won't let you take my spot for goalkeeper just yet! When I become a better defender, I will take that spot from you!" "That guy... he did it!" Takayuki said, smiling. "I am the greatest instructor ever!" "Oh you!" Kai said, slapping him on the back playfully. Isamu was stunned. Then he smiled, "I look forward to the day you take my goalkeeper spot!" Then Akira choked, and said, "You bastard...!" "That's what I should be saying." Oshiro said, defiantly. Akira's eyes grew wider. His smirk grew even more devilish. Isamu didn't know what was going to come next, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Akira snapped his fingers. "This is what I wanted..." And then he looked at Oshiro with new interest. He licked his lips, saying, "How interesting..." Commentator: Wow!!! With his newest hissatsu technique, Shou Oshiro has blocked Akira's path! There is no score!!! "Yes, yes, fart head!" Hideyoshi said, annoyed. "Now, now." Yu chided. Akira's eyes twitched. "You. Both of you. Come and face me!" He said, challenging them. This was so very interesting, he thought. Not only does he get to crush Isamu Sato, he gets to crush another newbie. He laughed to himself. This is going to be very enjoyable. Preview of Episode 10 (Crown): Face off! Captain Akira I'm Isamu Sato, and when Oshiro has blocked Akira from shooting at me, Akira looked like he was about to explode. After all, he had wanted me to try to and block it. However, Akira had found a new toy to crush. Yes, and that, my friend, is Oshiro-kun. He has tried injuring him and my brother, trying to find a way to crush me. I will not let that happen! Akira's wishes for us to be crushed will never be granted! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Face off! Captain Akira